


Marriage, and other Farming Analogies

by clxude



Series: Ushiten Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 +1 things, Established Relationship, I made these prompts so everyone can chill, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, cake counts as lunch and you can't change my mind, humans can totally live off of buttercream frosting, love stage references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe marriage is like farming. </p><p>Wakatoshi has always wanted to try that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage, and other Farming Analogies

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed [Rey](http://kxrasuno.tumblr.com/). Any mistakes involving frosting are entirely my fault. 
> 
> //ushiten week//day 4//eating lunch together//
> 
> This is the sequel to Affection, and other Quantifiable Actions, so you should read that first

**_i._ **

_ (Let’s go from the start, that’s the best place, isn’t it? From the beginning, when you were first mine.) _

Ushijima had never been the best when it came to his feelings. They were complicated and convoluted, worlds away from the simplicity of spiking.

That’s not to say he wasn’t smart; he had seen the universe from an early age. He could still see it whenever he looked into Tendou’s eyes. He could name the stars and plants and farming equipment. He could do an infinite number of things because they were just actions, learned practices that can be perfected over time.

But emotions were complex. He didn’t understand the feeling in his chest or why his cheeks burned every time Satori kissed the ace’s fingers after a match with the neighborhood team.

It was love, pure and simple. It just took some time for him to realize this.

Once he did, however, Wakatoshi thrived off of it, leaned into every touch and kiss, yearned for more. Every step made sense when they were hand in hand, dancing to the opening theme of  _ DRAMAtical Murder  _ for the millionth time until they were breathless and laughing hard and stumbling to their shared bed.

And it made sense that they lived together for years after college without a promise, just acknowledging that they would never part. There wasn’t a reason to – they worked just as well on the court as off.

They were dating without asking, just  _ I love you _ ’s and holiday dates and every ounce of love they could muster. So when Satori asked the question, it made sense.

Wakatoshi and Satori, Satori and Wakatoshi -  they had always made sense.

**_ii._ **

_ (Please say yes; I can’t imagine you without me, a singular heartbeat lost in the metronome.) _

“Hey, Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima looked up from his copy of  _ Shounen Jump.  _ He still wasn’t the biggest fan of manga, or even reading when it wasn’t connected to volleyball, but he loved how animatedly Satori would talk about the newest chapters with him.

“You know in the beginning of  _ Love Stage  _ when Izumi’s parents are in the commercial?”

Ushijima vaguely recalled the show. He hadn’t overly enjoyed it, or the characters’ lack of communication, but he did remember the iconic wedding commercial from the first episode.

“Well I was thinking about that, and then I saw a picture on Instagram from Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s wedding last month, and maybe we could try it out?”

Ushijima closed the comic book, titling his head as he studied Satori’s face. He was nervous, biting his lip as he played with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Being married, I mean.”

“It would be an actual wedding, right? Because in  _ Love Stage  _ it was just for a commercial – “ Ushijima wasn’t quite sure why he was so worried. The idea of marrying Tendou, or anyone, for that matter, had never crossed his mind. But now that it had, he latched onto it.

Marrying Tendou would be nice, especially if it meant they could stay together forever. He didn’t want it to be lie.

“I know, and I promise it’s not.” Satori’s fingers brush of his cheekbones, his forehead pressed against Wakatoshi’s.

“That sounds nice, Satori. I would enjoy that,”

_ Maybe marriage is like farming. I’ve always wanted to try that. _

**_iii._ **

_ (A loss in clarity led to a question. A question led to a promise. And then, a promise led to your heartbeat beneath my head every night.) _

The wedding was set for spring, when the snow would begin to melt in Hokkaido.

Satori suggested the old members of Karasuno’s volleyball club, maybe Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime from Seijoh, or the Iron Wall of Date Kou. Ushijima shot down Hinata immediately. It made sense, after their last spring tournament. But he consented to Seijoh and Date Kou, along with their past teammates from Shiratorizawa.

Planning was easy, from the color scheme  _ (maroon and white) _ to the food  _ (Okonomiyaki) _ and music  _ (some new American band Wakatoshi could never remember the name of but Satori loved). _

It was perfect, just Wakatoshi and Satori, forever and all the time after that.

**_iv._ **

_ (The stars look like halogen bulbs even with all the clouds. Nothing can stop their light, and nothing can stop us.) _

His mother always told him that he pushed himself too hard, that he stretched himself too far, that it would kill him one day. She was wrong though, and volleyball would never kill him.

If anything would, Ushijima would die from his fiancé in a flawless tux.

Satori had long ago managed to control his wild hair, but as he stood before Wakatoshi, it was spiked back into its former glory with copious amounts of gel and hairspray. His grin was blinding, and Ushijima guessed it matched his own expression.

_ ‘I love you,’ _

_ ‘I love you too, Wakatoshi-kun.’ _

...

The party afterwards was loud and Oikawa was drunk, hanging off of Iwaizumi. The new couple was surprised they actually bothered to show up, even after they sent in their RSVP.

“I knew you would get together!” Oikawa slurred, lunging out of his spiker’s grasp. White wine slashed over the rim of his glass, spattering on his hand and the floor.

Ushijima laughed nervously, and his hand tightening around Tendou’s wrist without noticing.

“Didn’t I, Hajime? I fucking called it first year!”

The ace blushed, dragging Oikawa away from the newlyweds.

“He can’t handle alcohol,” he muttered as an apology. The two Seijoh players merged back into the crowd, weaving past other couples.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Wakatoshi nodded, skin heating up were Satori had pressed his open mouth.

**_v._ **

_ (The quiet doesn’t bother me, not when we are together. When you’re with me, nothing can hurt us.) _

Buttercream was smeared across Satori’s face. His cheeks were flushed from champagne and his chin dug into Wakatoshi’s shoulder. A plate, covered in the same frosting, was cast aside to the small bedside table inside the suite. 

They were standing on the balcony on their hotel room, watching the sun sink below the horizon. Satori had put on his favorite album from the band at the reception. The melody was pleasant, but Wakatoshi could only pick out a few words that he managed to remember from his high school English class.

_ You are the reason I’m smiling... _

“Wakatoshi?” The words were muffled by his tuxedo jacket, but they sent left a pleasant vibration. He pulled the red haired man closer and carded his fingers through the spiky hair.

_ When there's nothing to smile about. _

“What?”

“I’m glad we’re together.”

…

Satori sat on Wakatoshi’s lap, the redhead's legs wrapped around his waist. He was slumped against the sliding glass door, thoroughly debauched, his suit jacket long lost and his shirt completely unbuttoned. His eyes were glassy, hazy.

Wakatoshi leaned forward, licking another stripe of the white frosting from his husband’s cheek, leaving his skin clean of the icing. He pressed a small kiss to Satori’s mouth, another just below his ear, and a final on his exposed collarbone.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Wakatoshi asked quietly, trailing his lips back up Satori’s neck. “This would be more comfortable inside.”

Satori nodded, digging his fingers into stand up on shaky legs. Before he was able to do so, however, Wakatoshi scooped him up and carried him off the balcony.

 

**_vi._ **

_ (Even after all this time, I can’t believe you’re mine. As you lay here beside me, I feel as if I finally caught the moon.) _

They were still awake even as the moonlight began to fade. The sheets and duvet were laying in a rumpled mess on the floor. The room was hot, incredibly so, filling with moans and sighs and hushed whispers.

Satori’s skin was soaked with sweat, slick under Wakatoshi’s fingertips. The smaller man’s nails dug into his back, drawing out a hiss.

_ “Wakatoshi,”  _ he breathed heavily. He tugged on the sheets, lurching forward every time Wakatoshi shifted. “You’re a fucking miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Requests are welcome at my [tumblr](http://mother-iwa-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
